


Chocolate Coins

by Dreamin



Series: Chocolate Holidays [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Eddie and Venom get a St. Patrick's Day surprise a day late.





	Chocolate Coins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by an idea afteriwake gave me.
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _Christmas Getaway_.

“Eddie,” the symbiote purred in Eddie Brock’s ear. “Wake up. I smell chocolate.”

“Not possible,” Eddie muttered as he pulled his pillow over his head. His next words came out muffled but he knew his alien boyfriend could understand him just fine. “You ate everything we had yesterday.”

“I can still smell it.”

Groaning in frustration, Eddie pulled the pillow away then raised his head to glance at the clock on the nightstand before glaring at the love of his life. “Babe, it’s 6 AM. The sun ain’t even up yet, so we shouldn’t be either. What you’re smelling is the wrappers from yesterday.” When Venom had discovered that grocery stores were selling Easter candy more than a month early, they were eager to try some.

“You think I can’t tell the difference between the smell of chocolate and the smell of a wrapper?” Venom asked.

 _If they had eyebrows, one would be raised_ , Eddie thought, unable to keep himself from smiling. _They’re adorable, really._ “Yeah. Prove to me that we missed some and we can play ‘interrogation’ tonight.”

Venom smirked. “Deal.” They paused for dramatic effect then their grin widened, showing all of their teeth. “There’s chocolate outside the front door.”

Eddie stared at them. “How in the- No, wait, never mind. I know you’re right. You’re always right.” He reluctantly left their very warm and cozy bed to pull on a robe before stumbling his way to the front door. He was pleased to realize his hangover wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it would be. _Still, I’m glad I’m taking today off from writing. Just the idea of stringing words together is enough to make my headache worse._

“Open it,” Venom said eagerly, their head resting on Eddie’s shoulder.

“You know, babe,” Eddie said, amused, “if someone wanted to blow us up, all they’d have to do is send us a chocolate-scented bomb.”

“I don’t hear any ticking.”

Eddie blinked at Venom in surprise. “That’s … not as reassuring as you probably meant it.”

“Open it,” Venom insisted.

“Okay, okay.” He opened the door to find a small black plastic cauldron full of chocolate coins on the welcome mat.

“Ooo!” Venom said, already drooling. “What is it?”

“There’s a note,” Eddie said, picking up the folded note with one hand and the cauldron with the other. He carried both to the couch in the living room as Venom took care of closing and locking the door.

Once they were on the couch, Eddie unfolded the note and read it aloud as Venom unwrapped the first coin.

“Eddie and V,

Happy St. Patrick’s Day! Hope it’s a fun one.

Dan”

“That was yesterday,” Venom said, confident in their growing knowledge of American holidays. “You said it’s about wearing green and getting drunk, you didn’t say anything about chocolate.” They pouted.

Eddie chuckled. “Sorry, babe. I forgot about these.” He grabbed a coin from the cauldron and unwrapped it. “Dan must’ve dropped it off yesterday. We’ll have to thank him.” He popped the coin in his mouth.

“Later,” Venom murmured, bringing their face within kissing distance of Eddie’s. “I think you, Mr. Brock, owe me some answers.”

It was Eddie’s turn to raise an eyebrow. _I thought we were gonna save this for tonight._

**I want to play.**

Eddie grinned then carefully schooled his expression to one of defiance. “You’ll never get me to talk.”

Venom just grinned.


End file.
